My obsession, your nigthmare
by Menea111
Summary: Carrie's house had ben burn, her and her mother move in at 1428 Elm Street. She get nightmares, because her presence makes Freddy come back, and he seems to have an obsession with her. A dangerous obsession. The rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**My obsession, your nightmare**

**Hi everyone! This fic had been inspired by **_**Living nightmare **_**written by Samantha Voorhees, it's one of my favourite story, if you want to read, it's on my profile. **

**In this story, Elm Street is in Chamberlain (Carrie's tow****n).**

**Summary: Carrie's house had burn, and her mother find a new house for them, 1428 Elm Street. She has terrible nightmares, because her presence makes Freddy comes back. He has a new obsession toward her. A dangerous obsession.**

**English is not my mother tongue, so, if you see some big mistakes, tell me but don't bash me please.**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Firemen were coming. Carrie and her mother were standing before their house, contemplating the fire. It was terrible. Margaret turned toward Carrie.

"It's your fault, witch!"

Carrie's jaw tightened. Her blond hairs were protecting her face from her mother's view. She was always saying that it was her fault when something happened. That God was punishing her for her sins. Didn't her mother ever think that she deserved punishment too? She didn't say anything in response. Gas was the real cause of the fire. But her mother was sure that Carrie's sin was in cause.

"I'll have to be stricter with you as I see."

Neighbours were looking at the fire, but weren't approaching. For Carrie, it was always like that. People were looking at them and talking about them from afar, and they were alone.

Of course, her mother wasn't feeling like this. God was at her side, and her madness was helping. But Carrie knew how ridiculous her mother was, dressed like some sort of old woman, always trying to convert people to her ideas. Carrie wished to be far away from here. In a way, it wasn't that bad that the house were burning. She would live maybe in a less creepy place, in another town, where peoples would be nicer.

As the firemen were coming and fighting against the fire, she pushed away all her optimistic thoughts. No, even in another town, people would be nasty, because her mother would oblige her to dress with horrible clothes, because she would act as the religious fanatic she was. Carrie was thinking that if she was born in a normal family, then maybe her life would have been really better.

"I am sorry Mrs White. It's almost all burn. Some stuff had survived, but almost everything else had burn."

The fireman who just told her that was having a compassionate look, especially toward Carrie. To be so young and in such a shit!

"I see. Well, we'll pray" answered Margaret.

The fireman nodded and continued his work. An old man and his wife who were faithful believers, proposed to Margaret and Carrie to spend the night in their home, and some days if necessary. Margaret accepted, and the next day, she was searching for another house. Carrie was quite happy. The old woman was nice, and it was holydays. School was starting in some days and for once that she was with nice peoples, her mother away to search a new house during the day, she wanted to have good time.

Her clothes had been burnt, so her mother had bought her some news, which weren't really beautiful, but when Margaret had made some 'changes', they were almost as ugly and unfashionable as the old ones. The old woman told her that it was useless to do that, but Margaret answered politely that she preferred to do it. Even this old woman was having more compassion for Carrie, knowing that she would be teased in such clothes. Carrie wondered if Margaret knew how much she suffered. Did she ignored it, or just didn't care?

'They are still a little better. It's already a good thing' Carrie thought.

She wasn't very optimistic, but still, she tried to keep hopes. If she didn't, it would really be the end. With everyone at school who teased her, and her mother who was crazy, it was really hard. All her hope was in the future, when she could go away, in another town or city, and start a new life. She had learnt that it was pretty useless to try to have friends here. Sometimes, when new students had come, she tried to befriend them, but almost all the times, it was a failure. Especially because of Chris Hargensen, who was always making fun of her, she always convinced everyone new that Carrie was a creepy weirdo.

Finally, some days after the fire, Margaret came at the house, and announced to the couple that she had find a new house in town for them.

'Damn! So we really stay in this town. No changes' thought Carrie.

They left to their new house; Margaret thanked the couple a lot, as Carrie. The old woman told her to be safe, and Carrie felt glad that someone was apparently caring a little.

As they headed toward their new home, Carrie was stunned. This house was pretty, and not as creepy as she thought it would be. She noticed too that some peoples were moving in another house. Two moving in the same day, it was quite funny. She looked at them, a couple, two boys and a girl around her age, certainly parents, brothers and sister. Their hairs were dark.

Suddenly, like she had sense her gaze, the dark haired girl turned her head and looked at Carrie. She couldn't see her expression, but the blond haired girl turned her head, sure that the girl would be aggressive, and continued to follow her mother.

She looked at the door, the number was written here.

1428 Elm Street.

**Hope you liked, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

**There will be an OC character in this chapter. **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Carrie was looking everywhere. This house was quite big and beautiful. Her mother didn't have a lot of money, so how did she get this house? But she didn't ask anything. She was looking upstairs, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned round to see her mother.

"Come here."

"What's up, momma?"

"I said come here!"

She slapped Carrie hard on the cheek, and led her downstairs pulling her by her hair, forcing her to walk with her. The girl wanted to do something but couldn't, after receiving so much violence from her mother she couldn't do anything but obey. Margaret pushed her inside a closet violently, and closed the door.

"Pray now for your sin! Pray to obtain forgiveness! This is your new closet."

She then walked away while Carrie was screaming inside, begging to be free. She then stopped, knowing it was useless. It was totally dark. Her mother hadn't already installed everything inside, like the candles or the crucifix. She didn't pray like her mother wanted. Instead, she just leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Her thought lead her to the dark haired girl she had saw earlier. Carrie didn't know why, but it was like she knew her. Something in her wasn't unknown. Even if she was sure that she had never saw her before. Maybe she would see her in high school.

(**Important: What happened during the shower scene happened when Carrie was fifteen years old, so not during her senior year. It's like this in the fic, so don't tell that I had been wrong**.)

She sighed. It would be her last year of high school, and it was great. She remembered now how some times ago, girls had throw tampons at her, while she was panicking because of her menstruation. It was this day she had reveal her power. But she didn't use it really. She didn't know why she couldn't control it well. Beside for some reason, she didn't dare. The girls' laugh in the shower was clear in her ears now.

This memory was so terrible to her that she tried to push them away. But it harassed her as much as the other students. She tried to think about the girl she just saw again, and weirdly, it worked. She thought about the rest of the family. She had barely seen them but she tried.

Suddenly she heard her mother scream against somebody. She didn't hear correctly what she said but she knew it wasn't against her. The girl's face appeared suddenly in her mind, her dark hair like some protection around her face. It appeared clearly, as if she had seen her all the day.

She shook her head and then thought about something else.

While Carrie was in the dark closet, someone was watching every move in the house. He had observed since they entered the house. _His house_, 1428 Elm Street.

He hadn't really done a lot of activity since some times. Since years in fact. But it was necessary for him to let people took their guard off. They almost believed that he was gone. And a lot of children had grown up. But he hadn't really looked at them. He was resting, waiting for the moment when someone would step in the house. And this moment had come.

But something had change. It was something quite important for him, in fact. The girl here was different, like her mother. But the girl was the most interesting to him.

It was always the same thing when a family was coming here. They were happy, they were having some problems but they loved each other. It was always fun to destroy them, of course, but it was always the same sort of family, the same sort of game.

What he hated the most was their happiness. How did they dare to live here happy when he had been so mistreated in this same place? Of course, he had finally enjoyed it, but the fact was still here. He had been taunted and humiliated, so everyone had to pay by giving him enjoyment. The enjoyment to kill.

But here, there was girl who wasn't having a happy life. Her mother was so much like his foster father. Except that she was obviously a religious nut, not an old man drunk all the day. He had witness how she pulled violently her daughter in the closet. She was brutal, but this scene quite excited him. Seeing this young girl being hurt was quite a good sight.

Carrie reminded was quite similar to him too. She didn't like to be mistreated though. But it wasn't really a problem to him. She was the most interesting child that came in this house. He couldn't wait to have her sleep, to visit her mind during her slumber. He was sure he wouldn't be disappointed.

"Freddy is coming for you soon Carrie…" murmured the terrible man.

Later, her mother finally came and opened the closet. Carrie had joined her hand, as if she was praying. Her mother told her to go out, and she did. She was so hungry, but she didn't eat. She was waiting for dinner time, if she didn't her mother would beat her again, saying that eating too much is a sin.

She settled herself in a room. She looked at her window. She saw the house where the new family came in, and she suddenly saw a feminine shadow at on of the window. She almost jolted, and looked more closely. It was this girl. She was looking at her window too, in Carrie's direction. None of them moved, and they looked at each other from afar.

Just one minute later, Carrie's mum called her. She then turned away from the girl, and headed towards the living room, where her mother had prepared dinner. They ate silently. Carrie was thinking of what happened. It was just…So weird and nice. As if the two girls had befriend themselves. As if a sort of complicity had settled between them.

Carrie stopped those thoughts. It was just stupid. The girl was certainly now laughing at her stupidity; she was already imagining her, telling to her family how a creepy weirdo was looking at her. She sighed.

Margaret ordered her to go to bed when she was finished, and Carrie didn't protest. She walked upstairs, toward her bedroom. She looked again at the window, to see if someone was to see at the house facing hers. No one, she just felt stupid.

She had almost nothing to put in this room. All her personal stuff had been burnt. She just has her new clothes. Anyway, she never had a lot of stuff. Her mother was allowing a few of things. She was just feeling so empty in a way. When her house had burn, she was having almost anything to regret. It was a terrible thought.

She finally goes to bed, and found sleep. Then someone else began his activity…

Freddy was now intruding her mind, trying to find interesting things. And he wasn't disappointed at all. She was incredibly similar to him! He looked at her childhood. She was mistreated by her mother; she didn't know her father, like him. The others children teased her cruelly because she was different.

He had seen her powers too, which were great potential. This girl was really not to be wasted uselessly. He had to find something particular for her, not only a brutal and sadistic murder, something that he would remember really well, something which would be long to savour every bit of it. He would find eventually.

As he was finding the shower scene, he was feeling that Carrie was slowly waking up. He didn't want this to stop! He looked at what happened. First Carrie was naked in the shower. There were other girls around, but he looked especially at Carrie. She was better without clothes, really better! She was lucky it was only a memory and not true life, simply because she wouldn't have shower herself quietly for long with him around.

He enjoyed the sight, not hesitating to approach her closely, like you are watching nudity in a movie, when suddenly, he saw the girl looking at blood with confusion and growing fear. He knew what this was meaning, so he didn't understood why Carrie was panicked like this. But too soon for him, the dream ended.

Carrie woke up brutally. She was sweating. She had felt. She was just feeling like she was observed. She couldn't tell why, but she was having the impression that someone was looking under her clothes. She breathed and tried to sleep again. But she barely could.

While the young girl was in her bed, disturbed, Freddy was visiting her mother's dreams. He looked everywhere in her past. He saw how she had been pregnant of her daughter. So they were born by the same sin? Much better! He looked at some others events, but Margaret's memories weren't as satisfying as Carrie's. He was impatient to visit her again. But it seems that she had felt his presence. She would be difficult. The game would be better.

The next day, she was out. Her mother had told her to buy milk. On her way, she saw the girl who was living in the house facing hers. She stopped. She was a few meters away from her, facing her. She headed toward Carrie. In another situation, Carrie would have tried to get away. But now, she wasn't suspicious. She was even impatient to meet the girl.

Finally, the dark haired girl stopped, right facing her and smiled. A kind smile.

"Hi. My name is Lupe; I am living next to your house."

"My name is Carrie. Carrietta in fact, but everyone call me Carrie."

"Carrie…It's nice! Want to have a walk?"

"I have to get some milk…So if you want we walk a little together".

"I have some stuff to buy too, so it's great! You'll make me visit the town a little."

"Sure."

Carrie was stunned by her own control. She wasn't as shy as usually. She was totally at ease, as if she was totally normal and was used to befriend someone else. It was so strange. She noticed something quite weird too. Yesterday, she had imagined Lupe's face, and she was almost exactly as she imagined. But she decided to didn't care for now. She was at ease with Lupe.

"It's a nice name Lupe. It's not really common." Tells Carrie

"It's Spanish. My mother was a Spanish gypsy before she married my father and came in America to live with him. She wanted to name me with a gypsy name."

"I see. You have some brothers don't you? I have seen them."

"Yes. There is Sam, who is twenty years old now. He was living with his girlfriend, but he lost his job so she left, and he was in the shit, s he came live with us. And Bryan is fifteen years old. What about you? I briefly saw your mother."

"We live alone. I am an only child. Where did you live before?"

"In Derry. It's a small town like here. And you?"

"In this town, but our house burnt and we have to find another house. My mother found this one and we just changed the street."

They continued to talk when they were to the stores, and finally walking home. Lupe revealed her that she wanted to see her yesterday.

"I approached your house, but your mother told me to get away."

"Oh I am sorry! Really…"

Carrie was quite ashamed, but stunned too. So she had been right. It was Lupe who had approached her new house! They finally said goodbye and she entered her house with the milk.

Her mother saw her smiling, and asked her why. Carrie told her that she had just made herself a friend. Margaret was sure she was lying and had made a sin, she ordered her to go in the closet.

"No momma!"

"What did you say? Go in your closet!"

"No!"

Margaret grabbed her by the hair and finally pulled her in the closet, despite every effort from Carrie to fight back. Margaret was astonished. It was the first time that her daughter showed so much will against her. She would have to do something against that.

Carrie beat some times against the door. The day had been so good and her mother was ruining her joy. Carrie finally leaned against the after lighting a candle. Her mother had decorated the closet again. She leaned against the wall ad thought about her discussion with Lupe. It was nice to befriend somebody. She wondered once if it wasn't just a trick. But no, she was sure of it. There was something different from this girl.

Later the evening, Carrie fell asleep. For someone's joy…

**It's not a lesbian fic or something like that, perv! (Even if I have nothing against that!). You will understand more the relationships between Lupe and Carrie in others chapter. We will have more Freddy in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for the review; I am glad you liked it****, especially if you are a real fan of Freddy and Carrie.**

_ _ _ _ _ _

Freddy was finally back to the shower scene. Once again, he looked at Carrie naked, then at her panic when she saw the blood, and then the other girls' reaction. Really, they were having the same look in their eyes than the children who taunted him.

He was feeling quite amused by this scene, really, but something was still not right for him. He couldn't place his finger on it. It was over when the gym teacher came. She pushed all the girls away, and Freddy left for what happened soon after: her mother's reaction.

He now understood why Carrie hadn't any clue of what happened in the shower, her crazy mother had explain nothing to her. This woman was too much like his foster father. He would have to do something to show her how mistreating children can be dangerous. After all, the old Underwood died because of it.

Suddenly, the memories disappeared, and Carrie was right here, staring at him. She had felt him and find him, he was now in her dream. She was having a gift, no doubt because he had seen it, but he didn't thought that she could manipulate her dreams. He was impatient to test her limits. She was looking at him with perplexity. He hid his stupefaction and walked toward her.

"Hi Carrie! Don't you say hello to me?" asked Freddy with amusement.

"Who are you?"

The girl was completely stunned. She had felt something invading her mind, and tried to find it, sure in a way that it was her imagination. But no, right here, was somebody with a burned face and four razors on his hand. She didn't move. A part of her was trapped in the dream, and the other knew she was just dreaming. She didn't move to escape or to meet him.

"I am your new friend Freddy of course" murmured Freddy with an amused voice.

He appeared suddenly behind her, and encircled her with one arm, the one which didn't held razors. With his other hand, he caressed lightly her cheek with the tip of his razors.

"We are going to spend a lot of time together, honey. And you will soon hear about me. So remember the name of Freddy Krueger, and my face, because I will spread the blood in some days. I am their worst nightmare!"

Carrie was unable to do anything. She couldn't react, and so many questions were now running through her mind. She was feeling a little uneasy to be held like this against him, her back against his chest. It wasn't really something she was used to.

"What are you…"

Before she could finish he was gone. She woke up later, sweating again, wondering if what happened was real. It was a dream, but it seemed that…She could still feel his arm around her waist and his…razors on her face. Maybe she should talk to Lupe about this.

Thinking of Lupe soothed her a little. Maybe for once, she wouldn't be alone a school. Maybe for once, Chris would fail and didn't destroy her hope for friendship. Thinking about Chris made her blood boil. But after all, Carrie didn't care for now. She had met someone who didn't seem to care about her clothes, or about her messy hair, which could be beautiful, if her mother just let her arrange them. But sadly, for her mother, having your hair brush in a fashionable manner was meant for seduction and seduction lead to sin.

She sighed and finally was back to sleep, exhausted.

Freddy knew of course that she was sleeping again, but he didn't enter her mind again, after all, he couldn't be satisfied by only looking into someone's memories. Even if she was special. She was more than one of his children. But what was she exactly? Their encounter had been great, and he expected much from all the other nights!

For the rest of the night, he would have to take care of his children…It had been such a long time…

Norma was laid in her bed. School would be starting very soon, and this sucked, except that Chris and she would tease the weirdoes again. That was great, it was their favourite game. She remembered how they had thrown tampons to Carrie. She laughed a little at this memory, and finally, she fall asleep.

In her dream, Norma was in a boiler room. It seemed real, so much…She was walking, trying to find her way out, when suddenly, she heard a frightening laughter. She saw briefly a shadow, and she tried to run away. She heard someone whisper her name, and she tried to get away fast, but suddenly, a man, or a monster, appeared before her, and she was trapped.

He had a sick smirk pictured on his burned face.

"Don't approach me!" Screamed Norma

"You can't give me order, you bitch. Here, in my world, you will become the bullied one."

Before she can say anything else, she was naked in a shower, surrounded by all the other girls, who were throwing tampons at her, and screaming all sort of insult. She saw Carrie among them, she was screaming louder than the others. She screamed, trying to tell the others to stop, trying to get away, but she couldn't. She felt so humiliated here, alone, naked and insulted. She then saw the man who was laughing madly.

"Welcome in my nightmare!"

She cried, her tears and her screams were making him even more satisfied. He wouldn't kill her for now. For now, he would let her and her comrades spread the new amongst them that a monster was in their dreams. Then Carrie would see his power, and she would be at his mercy, for everything he wished. He didn't really know what he wanted to do with her. He would find.

He stopped his thought and looked down at Norma, who was now naked on the ground, crying and trembling, still teased by the others girls like she had teased Carrie. She was pathetic. He crouched at her side, and whispered.

"Now time to wake up."

He then cut her on her arm, making four bleeding mark on her skin. She would remember this well, he was sure of it.

Norma woke up then, crying and sweating. She tried to calm down, convincing herself that it was only a dream, when she suddenly found the wound on her arm, and some tampons at her side. She screamed, waking up her parents. It was the beginning.

Carrie was back to school two days later. She hadn't dream of the guy with razors again, even if the memories was vivid. But she had seen Lupe a little. They were together, walking into school, Bryan (Lupe's brother) with them.

Carrie was leading them, because it was their first year here. She was feeling so happy to have someone beside her, talking and laughing with her, not at her. Bryan was nice too. He was dark-haired, like his sister, and quite well muscled for fifteen years old. He finally left the two girls, to go in his classroom.

Lupe and Carrie were in the same class, and they sat together, and talk a little. Carrie noticed some people staring at them; there thoughts were almost written on their face:

'Who is this girl? Why is she talking with the weirdo?'

But Lupe didn't care at all. She wasn't the one who make a lot of friends, so being with Carrie was good; she has a feeling that they were going to be great friend. For this moment, it was as if they were only the two girls in the room. Everybody else didn't count.

Suddenly Carrie saw Chris Hargensen walking toward them. Well, here it comes, the moment she would told Lupe that she shouldn't be talking with such a weirdo.

"Hi, I am Chris. Are you new here?" Asked Chris to Lupe

"I am."

"Why don't you sit with us? It will be better than talking with some nobody!"

Lupe suddenly took a sorry look on her face.

"Well…Chris…Don't take personally, but, I don't waste my time with stupid sluts…Hope you don't mind!"

She smiled hugely, mocking the girl facing her.

"Well…You just make your life a living hell here!" Shouted Chris

"That's great! See you in hell!" Answered Lupe with a joyful and ironical tone

She laughed and turned to Carrie, not paying attention to Chris, who was going to her friends, already talking about the 'new weirdo'.

"Thanks Lupe…" muttered Carrie.

"It's okay. Beside, I have already seen worse than this slut."

"I fear that she will give you problems…"

"I am always having problems in any school I go. Like my brother; I am sure, he is already being punished by a teacher for some mess."

Carrie smiled and giggled a little. She was feeling so…Happy that someone had finally stay with her instead of going away. But soon, she was quite stunned to see Sue Snell approach them.

"Can I sit here?"

Lupe and Carrie nodded, and Sue took a sit beside Carrie. The blond-haired girl looked at Sue, wondering why she was doing that. When she thought about it, since the 'incident' in the shower, Sue hadn't teased her or anything. She even avoided her gaze.

The teacher came, and the class began. Lupe, Sue and Carrie talked a little, under Chris's eyes. Carrie noticed though that Norma who was usually mocking her with Chris was silent today, and didn't paid attention to her.

This day at school was the happiest and weirdest that Carrie had known. The three girl eat there lunch together, they had been joined by Tommy, Sue's boyfriend, and Bryan, Lupe's brother. Lupe had been right; he had already been punished for fighting with someone. They were chatting and joking, and it was so new for her!

Carrie had faith in Lupe and Bryan, but she wondered about Sue and Tommy. Were they plotting some trick? But beside the dark haired girl and her brother, she felt in security.

The next day, Carrie was back to school with Lupe again. She was feeling right, even if her mother had gone crazy again. Carrie had come back from school, smiling, which make her mother believe that she had secretly done some sin. She was telling that to Lupe who was listening, concerned and quite horrified.

Lupe's jaw tightened. She was burning inside. She wanted to break something right now. What Carrie was telling her was just…Arg! She already felt so angered with everyone in this school because of the way they treated her and Carrie. Except Sue and Tommy, she had felt it, they weren't trying to hurt them, especially Sue.

But now anger was giving her a headache. She was always having those kinds of problems; it was for that reason that she hadn't a lot of friends. Being with Carrie was helping her to control her rising anger, which could make her become very violent. Lupe was sure that Carrie was special. Because Lupe was special too, and for that, they were certainly sharing some connection.

When they reached the classroom, the girls heard everyone talk.

"He had been found during the night…No one know who did that…"

Carrie and Lupe looked at each other in confusion, Sue walked toward them, she was obviously upset.

"Norma's boyfriend had been killed. He had been found in his bed, covered with blood. They don't know who did that."

Carrie was stunned. She had never liked him, he was always mocking her, but it was just so weird. Suddenly, she remembered her dream: _I will spread blood… _She became pale. Lupe proposed her to sit, seeing how she was white.

During all the day, everyone talked about the murder. Norma wasn't at school, she was heartbroken. In her mind, Carrie felt quite happy. It was bad to be happy with others peoples' misfortune, but Norma was such a bitch, and Carrie thought that she deserved her pain.

When she came back home, her mother was waiting for her.

"You see what happens to sinner?"

"What?"

"The boy who had been killed was a sinner, and deserved to die. You will pray for your sin, and you won't eat until tomorrow."

Carrie screamed, but once again, she was in the closet. Her mother let her go out late in the evening. She went to bed quickly, but didn't dare to snake in the kitchen to catch some food. She barely slept. She was having nightmare. She saw briefly the man with razors.

The next day, Norma was back, she was quite a mess, like Carrie. She was talking with Chris and some others girls. Carrie was just sitting with Lupe and Sue, she was feeling so tired. They were going to gym, but suddenly, she heard Norma said:

"And with all of that, I am having so horrible nightmares…Always the same. There is a man, with a burned face and…Horrible razors at his fingers tips. He said that his name is…I don't remember, but…"

She was interrupted with a scream:

"CARRIE!!"

Everyone looked toward Lupe, who just screamed, and Carrie now on the floor, unconscious. Sue was already looking for the school nurse, while Lupe was sitting at Carrie's side, trying to wake her up.

Freddy was now having fun. The murder he committed, the way he had harassed Norma and some others people. Carrie had now heard the stupid bitch talk about him, and she had understood. Now she was unconscious, and he was going to paid her a visit. He had waited, to let her the time to see by herself that he was real. That was so better this way, but it had taken all his willpower not to come in her dream every night. He smirked. Now was the perfect time…

**Well chapter over! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews, I hope you will enjoy this chapter too!**

When Carrie had heard Norma's word, she immediately recalled Freddy. Her power, which could penetrate other minds, showed her Norma's memories, her nightmare, with the same man, with Freddy. Carrie had weakened immediately, the lack of food (her mother didn't let her eat a lot for breakfast) and sleep helping. She was beginning to understand a terrible truth. She breathed hard, and her vision became a blur. She wanted to call Lupe, but she couldn't find her voice, and she felt herself falling…

Now she was in a boiler room. Like the last time. She breathed hard and tried to calm down. Suddenly, she heard a voice, his voice…

"Hi Carrie honey!"

She turned round. He was behind her, and she knew it. She looked at him, quite angered and upset.

"What are you? You…"

"It's very impolite of you Carrie! Don't you say 'Hello Freddy!'? You aren't happy to see me?"

"No! You killed him, don't you?"

"Oh don't tell me you are upset by this? Do you miss him?"

"No! But I want to know what you are!"

He smirked and appeared behind her, trying to embrace her like the last time. Carrie dodged and avoided his touch. He laughed hard, and Carrie felt frozen in place.

"What do you think about a little game of chasing?"

He suddenly jumped to catch her or kill her, she couldn't know. She dodged again, almost falling in the process, she get rapidly on her feet. She was surprised by her own rapidity, but after all, it was a dream. Yes, it was a dream!

She concentrated when Freddy tried again to get her, and she makes an invisible barrier between them. It disappeared soon but it had protected her for some of his attacks. He hadn't moved. She tried to make it appear again, but he didn't let her the time. He attacked her and she had barely the time to dodge it.

She fell on the floor, and before she could rise, he gripped her strongly and immobilised her on the ground. She was now laid on her side, with this man who wanted to kill her. She heard him chuckle.

"Really good, Carrie honey. You know that you are lucky?"

She didn't answer. Freddy was really satisfied, she hadn't tried to run like the others, she had fight, in his own world! Of course he loved to have his victims screaming, but she was particular. He smirked and continued.

"You are…"

His grip loosened.

"the only one…"

She rose and backed away against a wall.

"In this town…"

She caught her breath, and tried to calm down while he stalked toward her.

"Who I don't wish…"

He leaned down and their forehead touched, his razors were now on her neck. She didn't move, suddenly understanding.

"To kill."

Freddy stayed like this, looking in her eyes. He saw that she was struggling to keep her eyes locked with his. She was so entertaining!

"Then what do you wish?"

He smirked.

"You will discover soon."

Suddenly, everything disappeared, and she was back to the nursery. She was panting, and he nurse was looking at her, apparently worried.

"You are okay?" Asked the nurse "You were almost screaming in your sleep"

"Oh, I…I just made a nightmare."

The nurse nodded and walked away. Carrie lay down on the bed, sighing. She knew that it wasn't a simple nightmare; she had understand it, like the fact that this hadn't the intention to kill her for now. Maybe it was worst.

Some times later, Lupe finally entered the nursery to see Carrie. She hadn't been allowed to stay here until she woke up and miss sport. Lupe walked toward the blond haired girl.

"How are you?"

"Better, thanks Lupe."

She smiled hugely. Carrie refused to go back home before eating with Lupe, she was really hungry. After lunch, Lupe walked with her to their street.

"I have something to tell you Lupe. It's quite…crazy but I need to talk about it."

"Okay, go on…"

"Well…I am having nightmares…It's always with the same man. His skin is all burnt; he had dirty clothes, and a glove with razors. He says that he had killed Norma's boyfriend…And I heard her talk, she is having the same sorts of dreams apparently…"

She looked at the dark haired girl, afraid that she would go away, or else. But Lupe just frowned and stayed silent. She then turned her head and to Carrie:

"There is something I have to show you. Come."

Carrie was astonished by this, but she was too curious, so she followed Lupe; they weren't going to Elm Street anymore. Lupe was leading her to the forest, where they would be alone to share a secret…

At school, some girls were talking during class, Chris among them with Norma.

"Seriously, can't she act normally at least for one day? I am sure she just vanished just to make people look at her."

"It's Carrie, what were you expecting? Beside she had another weirdo with her and Sue who play the nice girl" answered Chris "Isn't it Norma?"

"Yeah"

Norma wasn't saying more. All the girls thought that it was because of her boyfriend, Ben, but in fact, each time she wanted to make fun of Carrie, she remembered the nightmares. Almost every night she was naked in the shower, girls throwing things at her. She wasn't having remorse or anything; she just feared that if she did anything to Carrie, the man with razors would give her worse nightmare.

Chris was talking a little more and then, when the teacher began his class, she decided to sleep a little. She was dreaming soon, and in her dream, she was in a cemetery. She was walking between the graves, when suddenly; she saw a corpse rising from the ground. She screamed, he was covered by blood and earth, his guts were falling on the floor. It was a Ben, Norma's boyfriend.

"He is going to kill us all. Look, your grave is already there."

He pointed a grave, and her name was written here. She tried to run away, sick because of this sight, but soon, she stopped, because she was facing Freddy. She was completely paralysed. He walked toward her, and she turned round to run, but she was stopped by a wall which appeared suddenly. Then she realised that she wasn't in a cemetery anymore. She was in a strange room, which was dark and red. She screamed, understanding that she was trapped, and Freddy laughed.

"Hi Chris! Trying to run? It's useless, but you are right to be afraid."

"What do you want freak!"

"My name is Freddy, bitch. You are going to suffer a lot, you see. Like him!"

He suddenly makes Ben's head appears in his hand. She screamed, and Freddy showed her everything that happened in Ben's dream, how he had killed him by opening his stomach with his razors. Chris was crying now. It was just so horrible!

"Please let me go!" She begged

"Yes, little whore…Here we are having fun, but what else now? Oh yes I know! You who are so preoccupied with your appearance, I will offer you a very special bath…"

She saw him smirking, and realised that she was suddenly naked, and before she could do anything, blood was falling from everywhere, and she was completely soaked by the red substance. She screamed more and more, she was tripping and falling on the floor, panting and sniffling. This was so humiliating! She heard him laugh.

Freddy wasn't the one who felt pity of course, but here, he was enjoying torturing the one who was bullying _his _Carrie. No matter what happened, the death and life of his new possession belonged to him, only him. He had realised why he didn't liked the shower scene that much. It was because he should be the only one who decides if Carrie would suffer or not, the only one she belonged to. She would be his partner or his servant in the future, but for now, anyone who takes the right to play with his Carrie would have to pay. After all, he didn't share his toy, and everyone, especially this Chris bitch and Carrie's mother would have to understand that.

He crouched next to Chris, who was still whimpering, and wrote on her stomach with one of his razors 'Freddy'. She screamed because of the pain and humiliation.

"Yes it's exactly that, and remember the name of Freddy Krueger, slut, because soon…You will all talk about me!"

"PLEASE!" Chris screamed, naked on the floor.

"Chris! Chris!"

She woke up suddenly, in the middle of the classroom; everyone was staring at her in awe. She looked at herself, she was having her clothes, and no blood on her. She was sent to the nursery by the teacher. She cried a little, remembering what happened. The nurse tried to comfort her, and looked at her, to saw some blood on her shirt. She frowned and looked under it, and her eyes widened.

"Who did that to you Chris?"

"What?"

She looked at her stomach and saw a scar, which was making a word. She vanished once she read it.

The nurse called the hospital and her father, and she was carried away from school. Freddy was satisfied. Now the parents too would hear about him, and things, which were already highly interesting and amusing, would be better. It would be the best of his glory. Just because of this girl, Carrie, his Carrie, who was slowly becoming a fixation for him.

The next day, everyone was talking about it, except Carrie and Lupe, because they had apparently disappeared.

**Want to know what happened to Carrie and Lupe? Well, wait until the next chapter.**** Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for the reviews ! I hope you'll like this own.**

What happened to Lupe and Carrie?

While Chris was brought at the hospital, two girls were going to the woods. They have been walking since a lot of time. Carrie was still wondering what was wrong with Lupe. Was she thinking that she was mad? Would she beat her? The idea of Lupe hating her was making Carrie sick. But when finally, in the middle of the woods, Lupe stopped, Carrie knew that the young girl wasn't going to beat her. Lupe looked nervous, her face was contracted by her fear and she was trying to hold back a smile.

"I finally found you…"

Carrie frowned, and suddenly, Lupe was holding a roc in her arms. A roc that a bunch of six men would have risen with difficulty, a roc that never moved from his place since it was too heavy to be removed. She was holding it, and suddenly, she throws it away, against a tree. The sound of the shock was loud. Carrie was looking at that in totally awe.

"This is my power. When I…summon it, I can be really strong. I can heal fast too. When I don't summon it, my force is normal…I can smell people's emotions too. You know, when someone is angry, or afraid, or happy, they made different pheromones. I can smell them, like animals."

Carrie was unable to say anything. Her thought were so messed that she couldn't even know what she was thinking herself. It was real! She wasn't dreaming, what she just saw was real! Lupe looked at the roc.

"But you can do it too, with your mind, isn't it?"

Carrie suddenly snapped. How did Lupe know? She nodded though, and she raised the same roc with her telekinetic power. Lupe smiled hugely, as if she had never been that happy.

"I was sure it was you! I searched for you so much!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's our powers! My grandmother was having the same powers as you! She explained me. There are people like us in this world, two sorts of people. There are those with the physical power, like me, and those with mind power, like you. They complete themselves!"

Carrie opened her mouth as she just understood. It wasn't as if someone told her, but she already knew, as if it was instinctive.

"We all have someone with the opposite power who shares a particular link with us. I mean…You and me, we complete ourselves, but we have more. We have a spiritual link, don't you feel it?"

"I do…I remember the first day I saw you. I was in the closet…You came toward my house and I saw you in my mind…Yes…"

Carrie smiled too, and she almost cried out of joy. It was like she had found a long lost sister, or even more, a long lost part of her soul. Before she could say anything Lupe was hugging her tightly. They laughed together, happy, there was nothing but the wood around them, they were together, like if the world didn't exist anymore, as if there were only those trees to shelter the bliss and the joy they were in.

They spent the day here together, not even worrying about the school or their parents. They stayed all the night here. They stayed without sleeping. They were talking, walking, running, and most of all, they were training their powers. Carrie found out that if she couldn't control her power well before, she was able to do almost anything she wanted now that she was with Lupe.

"Tell me Lupe? By completing ourselves, what do you mean?"

"Well, my grandmother explained me. With my force I have to protect you. And with your power, you have to stop me when I am out of control."

"What do you mean?"

"When I am angry, I summon my power without even thinking it, and I loose my mind. So I can do terrible things. With your power, you can stop me. I need you, you need me."

Carrie nodded. Then, she thought about something.

"Lupe. Yesterday when we were out, I talk to you about my dreams."

"Oh yeah, go on."

"Well, there is a man, Freddy, who has his face burnt, and razors on his hand. The first time I saw him, he told me that he was going to kill people. I thought it was only a dream first, but then, I heard about Norma's boyfriend, and she had talk about her dream."

"That's the reason you fainted?"

"Yes. I was feeling so…I don't know how to say it, but when I fainted, he came to see me. We fought in my dream, and I asked him what he wanted, he said that I am the only one in this town he didn't wish to kill. Did you see him?"

"No, maybe it is because of this."

She showed Carrie the necklace that she had around her neck.

"It's a protector; my grandmother gave it to me. It protects the one who have it around the neck from the demon of the night."

Carrie nodded, and Lupe took it off her neck, and handed it to Carrie.

"Put it around your neck, he still can change his mind."

"No! Lupe I can fight against him. And he doesn't wish to kill me. You should worry about you, believe me, I will be fine."

She smiled at me, quite in disbelief, but she nodded. She knew she couldn't change her mind.

"Then…We have to get ride of him…"

I was surprised but I nodded. Yes, maybe Lupe was right. We decided that we should finally go back to our houses.

(During the night Carrie and Lupe are in the forest)

Norma was screaming in her sleep. This time, the nightmare was different. She was in a boiler room, and she was running away from the man with razors. He was laughing and murmuring her name in a creepy way. Suddenly, she saw something, or more, someone. It was a girl with blond hair that she immediately recognized. Carrie White.

"Carrie?"

Carrie turned to her, her eyes were dull and she was pale. Suddenly, Freddy appeared behind Norma, and twisted her arm. She yelped in pain, but soon, as razors were on her neck, she stopped to make noises and just stared at them fearfully. She was going to die!

"You know why I am torturing you, Norma? You know why I killed Ben; you know why I attacked Chris?"

"N..No…"

"Well, first, it's because I like killing people of course, but if I had been particularly sadistically with you, it's because you played with this girl."

He pointed toward Carrie, and Norma frowned. What? What does this mean?

"You see, I decided that this girl would be my toy, that I would be the only one who can decide if she suffers or not. But you…You gave yourself the right to play with what is mine! This girl belongs to me only, I don't share my toys."

Without any other words, he cut her throat, almost killing her, letting her live to feel the agony and pain from having the stomach opened and she finally died when Freddy ripped her guts out.

If he had been through joyful moments, if he had killed for pleasure, his last murder was only made because Freddy was beginning to be really angry now.

Where was she? He tried to calm down, he knew that Carrie wasn't in town anymore, but where exactly, he couldn't know, and he couldn't find her for some reasons. How dared she to run away, disobey him? Okay he hadn't gave her orders, but still! This was going to change, if she needed him to be nasty, then he would be! But first, he had to find a way to bring her back. He immediately thought of her mother. The woman called the police of course, and prayed to have her daughter back. She was still sleeping, there wasn't much time.

He entered Margaret's mind and the dream she was having became a nightmare, with flames, with dark figures, a dark and somewhat grotesque picture of hell that Freddy was giving to her. It was working, Margaret was terrified. She screamed madly. Freddy appeared before her, and he was really amused to see her like this…

'That's it bitch…Scream!"

"Hello Margaret! Do you know why you are in hell?"

"Please, I have pray, I have…"

"No, it's not enough! You let your daughter run away! You let her go from your eyes, and she is doing sins! You let your sinful daughter go somewhere else than school! Remember Margaret, when she makes a sin, it's your fault! You belong to us now!"

With that he burst into a devilish laugh and Margaret screamed again in fear like no one ever did. She woke up then, crying and panting. It had been short, but Freddy knew she wouldn't forget that. Carrie would suffer, but she deserved it from running away. Didn't he protect her by killing Norma and her boyfriend and leading Chris away? She owed him a lot!

Carrie was walking to her house. Lupe was heading toward her door, her brother, waiting for her, obviously relieved that she was safe, and her mother running toward her dark-haired daughter. Carrie knew that if Lupe would be punished, it would be worst for her. When she entered the house, she was immediately greeted by a hand gripping her arm and throwing her on the floor.

She screamed as the door was closed. Her mother was in front of her, obviously in fury. Carrie's breath was held in her throat. She had never see her mother like this!

"You…You, sinful witch!"

Margaret began to hit Carrie hard with the heavy bible she was holding in her hand. She was hitting her hard on the head, on the shoulder, on her chest…Carrie screamed and yelped, but did nothing to stop her. She knew she could use her power, but something, the intuition that it wasn't the good time, was stopping her.

Once Margaret stopped, she took a fistful hand of Carrie's hairs.

"Where had you go?"

"I was out, mama that's all you have to know!"

"I won't let you drag me to hell with, do you hear, witch?!"

Her mother was in complete fury, she dragged Carrie by the hair to the closet.

"You'll pray, and you'll pray well, Carrietta, or I swear I'll burn you myself!"

She threw her daughter inside the closet, locked it and prayed on her knees before the cross in the living room. She wasn't going to let her daughter go out of her sight! There was still the school…Not letting her go to school would encourage laziness…Well, she would return to school, but not today. Today, she would pray in the closet.

While her mother was praying, Carrie was massaging her hairs. She tried to feel Lupe's mind. She barely could, and she especially saw her own face surrounded with worries. Lupe was afraid for her. She felt her eyes grown heavy. She hadn't slept all the night, and now, especially with her mother's treatment, she was really exhausted. She would certainly see Freddy…She couldn't think anymore, because she was soon asleep.

At the second she was beginning to dream, Freddy felt it. He was always watching for this moment, and he didn't loose any time to get her. As she was in the forest, her dream taking a nice atmosphere, everything turned red, and Freddy jumped from a tree to appear right before her. She gulped in fear. God, he looked terribly angry. A wicked smile was set on his face and his predator eyes were looking at her in a way which makes her feel naked.

"Hi, Freddy…"

"Oh at least you decide to be polite! You have been a naughty little girl you know honey. I don't appreciate to have you running away like this."

"I wasn't running away!"

Outrage replaced the fear. How dared he to say she was a coward. Freddy smiled. Even with the treatment she received from everyone, she possessed a natural pride that no one could crush. Except him maybe…Oh he wanted to test that now so much!

He continued to look at her in a lustful way, and feeling her embarrassment, he laughed. Yes, that was her weak spot; she didn't know how to deal with lust.

"Don't be embarrassed sweetie. You know, I visited your memories a little, and I saw you that day in the showers…I must say it, you are better without clothes…"

Her face flushed red, and she took a step away as he advanced toward her. Now she was afraid of something else. She thought she was ugly, so she never had feared any possibility of lust coming from him. It was frightening and…weird. It was a strange and disturbing way to feel like a woman and not like a young girl anymore.

Before she could even see it, he was holding her tightly to his chest.

"Now Carrie, I think you owe me some apologizes…"

She tried to struggle, but when she felt the razors on her back, she stopped. He leaned to kiss her lips, she turned her head, but she felt lips and then sharp teeth on her neck. She yelped in pain as he began to bit her. She concentrated herself and gathered her power to push him away.

Freddy was surprised when he was thrown away by some invisible force. He rose immediately and as Carrie rubbed her neck he charged her and hit her with his fist in the stomach. She fell on the ground and coughed.

"I was willing to let you apologize in the gentle way…But you going to suffer now! Not enough to kill you, but enough to make you scream!"

Her eyes widened as she prepared herself for the next assault.

**Here the end of the chapter. Yes Norma is dead, she deserved it. ****Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Yeah**** I got Reviews!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I am sorry if I didn't ****update since so long, but I have a life and exams.**

Lupe was sitting on her bed, hoping that Carrie was okay. She was frightened because she knew that Mrs White wasn't normal, and she couldn't protect Carrie from her like she did with the other at school. But if what Carrie was saying was true about this Freddy, the bullies from school would be the last of their worries. She was feeling almost ill when she thought of what her friend just endured all her life, but this was making her quite impressed as well. A lot of people, if they had been put in such a situation, would have suicide or something. Carrie was incredibly strong mentally.

The dark-haired girl rose from her bed, trying not to go out of her room. Her mother had been furious at her, and punished her of course. She looked at the window, Carrie wasn't in view. The sick feeling in her stomach grew even more. Anger rose with it. If her mother just laid a finger on her…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bryan who entered her room. She looked at her brother, who didn't give her any time.

"What have you done Lupe? Where were you?"

"What are those questions? Are you my mother?"

"Were you with a guy?"

"What are you doing Bryan? Playing the possessive brother? Listen, even if I was with ten men, it wouldn't be your business, so now, leave me the hell alone!"

She regretted her words, not because she feared him, but because of the hurt look on his face, she didn't like to see him like this.

"Some times ago…You wouldn't have say something like that…You would have told me every secret, like I did and still do."

"I am sorry Bryan. I am worried, okay?"

"About Carrie?"

"How do you know?"

"You are looking at her house right now. Beside, I know how much you want to protect her. I like her too. Can't you tell me…"

"No Bryan. This concerns her too. I can't tell you something like this without hurting her."

Her brother nodded and before he could say something else, loud screams echoed in the street, and Lupe almost died on place before running out in panic. Those screams were coming from Carrie's house.

Some of the neighbours were here too, and one of them entered the house, followed by Lupe and some others people. The man who entered first was fighting against a hysterical Margaret White who held a knife in her hand, while Lupe was crouching next to Carrie.

"Oh Lord…"

Carrie was trying to fight back desperately. He was stronger, and her lack of self confidence wasn't helping. She couldn't wake up for some reasons. She was too tired maybe. She was bleeding. As Freddy said, not enough to die, enough to suffer, this bastard was torturing her. She gritted her teeth, as he advanced toward her again. She rose trying to stand without falling. Freddy pushed her roughly against a tree.

She gasped in pain, and tried to push him away, but he put his razors on her neck.

"Shh…Nice Carrie, be a good little servant."

She felt his hand under her leg and he lifted her thigh and placed it on his side. She held her breath as he pressed against her, trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Stop this, Freddy…What do you want?"

He pressed a little more and licked her earlobe. She grimaced.

"It's obvious, no? I want you, and I want to have you helping my goals, whatever they can be. If you refuse, you'll be my slave. It's seems that you won't be willing to join me…But maybe I prefer it like this…"

His burned lips leaned toward hers and she almost screamed, when suddenly, his face was transforming into a blur, she didn't felt the razors anymore, and he disappeared. Everything around her was dark. It wasn't a frightening place. It was just the comforting darkness to fall into slumber…

Sue was walking into a white corridor. Almost everything was white, and she was in the middle of people who were faceless to her. She breathed hard. Wherever she looked, all she could see was white and sometimes blood. She continued to walk with all her might, not even noticing the man who was following her.

She passed a hand through her curled hairs, and tried to open her mouth to talk to somebody, to ask where her destination was, but her lips were glued together. First because she feared to have a mouthful of the thick air of this place, the smell was already bad, but she feared that if she opened her mouth she would vomit. The second reason was that she found herself unable to talk with those faceless people. She couldn't see anyone she knew, and everyone here seemed too tired or busy to take care of her. Except maybe the man walking behind her, who she had began to notice. She felt cold rush in her back. She swallowed hard. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She almost jumped out of surprise and nervousness. She turned round immediately, opening her mouth to release a scream but instead, with the thick and heavy air entering her mouth, she only stayed silent, with her face suddenly paler.

The man facing her smirked, his gaze full of lust.

"Hi little miss! Would you like to have a coffee with me?"

Sue closed her eyes. God she hated hospitals and guys who didn't know that some places were not the rights one for courtship. She hated this smirk on his face. She couldn't talk, her guts constricted together.

"Sue, you are there."

The man and Sue turned to see a dark haired girl. Lupe. Sue sighed in relief. The dark haired girl take a hold on Sue's arm, and drive her away, without even a glance for the man who looked pissed.

"Thanks Lupe."

"It's okay, you looked quite in distress."

Sue smiled. Lupe had released her arm, and they were walking together in the hospital to a room. Sue was amazed sometimes by the facts she was now friend with this girl. Lupe was really close to Carrie, but with everyone else, she was cold. She looked at girls like Chris and Norma as if they were dirt (something that Sue was slowly approving now) and she looked like she hated a lot of people. Sue had already understood that this girl was quickly angry and violent. It was only with Carrie that she looked patient, and now her, and a little Tommy. Helen, her best friend, didn't disapproved Sue's friendship with the two girls, but she was too afraid by Lupe to approach her.

They entered the room, and Lupe approached the bed. Sue was quite shocked. Here Carrie was sleeping, with bruises and cuts everywhere. People tell that she had been beaten like this by her mother. Sue was sure it was the truth of course, even if she was stunned, she had heard of Margaret White. Lupe however knew better.

They stayed near Carrie for a moment. Then, as they were about to go, the girls saw Carrie's eyes opening, and Lupe almost screamed out of joy. She leaned near Carrie, and caressed very lightly the blond hairs.

"Carrie? You are feeling better?"

Carrie felt as if her body was completely numb. But as she was regaining consciousness, she then felt the pain from all her cuts. She looked at Lupe and Sue and smiled weakly. Sue approached her.

"We were worried." Said Sue gently

"Thanks…"

"You don't have any reason to worry. We heard the screams coming from the house. I stayed beside you and I gave you my necklace before the ambulance came. Remember what I say, it brings the chance."

Lupe winked at her and Carrie suddenly understood what this meant, and why Freddy was suddenly gone. It was certainly at this moment that Lupe had put the necklace around her neck. She did it at the right time and it was efficient! But that meant she was left without protection.

"Lupe…"

She breathed hard, and finally realised something else.

"Lupe, Sue…Where is my mother?"

The two girls looked at each other, and it was Sue who tells first.

"Well…She is kept at the police station, for your…aggression."

Carrie was about to protest but a look from Lupe stopped her. She nodded and closed her eyes. Sue smiled and rose from her chair. She sensed that the two girl wanted to be left alone, and anyway, she had to see Tommy.

"I have to go home, I am sorry."

Lupe nodded, smiling a little. Once she was gone, Carrie reopened her eyes, and she find herself having a lot of difficulties to hold her tears.

"Lupe…We won't get rid of him like this…"

"I am sure we can. But there is the problem of your mother too…"

Carrie calmed herself and her face became very serious. Momma…She couldn't say the police that a guy aggressed her in her dreams. Then she remembered the day their house burned. _Witch_…Her mother always thought that she was responsible of everything…Maybe being in jail was her mother's punishment? After all it was true that she hadn't aggressed her, but Margaret had beat her and forced her to stay in a dark closet for hours all those years, and no one punished her for that. So maybe…

Carrie shake her head. No, she loved Momma! But…

"Carrie?"

She turned to Lupe and smiled a little. She sensed more and more the spiritual link between them. It was as if a part of her soul had been missing and she was having it back. She felt that Lupe could help her with this question.

"Lupe…Have you done something…That you regret a lot to someone? Someone who hurt you, I mean."

Lupe closed her eyes and swallowed painfully. She didn't really liked to remember those things.

"Well…One day, a girl that I hated and who teased me sometimes tried to get revenge one me. Because I bet her one day she tried to humiliate me in front of everyone. She failed and she wanted to get revenge. She had a dog, a Doberman, and she sent him to attack me. Anyone else would have been dead or deadly wounded; this girl was truly a bitch. But remember? I have strength. So…I don't know how it really happened I was out of my mind, but I was bit only once, I took the dog by his neck, I…lifted him and strangled him."

"You…What?" Asked Carrie astonished

"You heard me. I lifted the dog from the ground by the neck and strangled him. He died soon, and I was so angry that I began to hurt the girl. She was crying for the dog first and she was begging me. I could have killed her, but some guys stopped me and called the police. She had a broken arm, and she was sent to hospital. The police didn't give me a lot of problems because they considered that I wasn't totally responsible. After that everyone was afraid of me."

"And you feel guilty for the girl?"

"No! I am feeling guilty for the dog! He wasn't the one responsible, he loved his mistress, it was her fault. She had make him violent toward me, an animal attacks only to protect or because they have to hunt. He certainly thought he had to protect her from me. He did that out of love for her, because he was obeying her. And I killed him. He wasn't responsible, he didn't really hate me, but I killed him. Animals aren't wicked, but this girl was. I didn't regret what happened to her, but killing an animal was a fault I can't forgive to myself."

Carrie nodded. She thought a little. She was right. It was wrong to harm somebody who didn't really know what he was doing. And momma always knew that she was hurting her.

"Lupe…If I don't tell the police that my mother is innocent…Would it be wrong?"

Lupe closed her eyes. She already knew the answer, and what Carrie had decided. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, but her and Carrie had already agreed.

"No."

Carrie smiled. She would have hug Lupe if she could stand or just sat.

"Thank you…"

She was about to tell Lupe to keep her necklace as a protection, but someone interrupted her.

"You two. I think we need to talk."

They turned toward the masculine voice, Lupe stood up slowly, a predator's look in her eyes and attitude, as if she was ready to attack. Carrie stiffened but couldn't move a lot. Beside, with Lupe who was dangerous as a mad cat, she wasn't feeling totally vulnerable, even if the person standing there at the door wasn't a nice one.

Lupe snarled.

"Billy Nolan…"

Billy nodded and walked toward the bed.

Later, when the day was over and the night had fall down, Donna Thibodeau was looking at her sister Mary with concern. She had waked up when she had heard her whimper. She had first thought that Mary was crying, but she was only dreaming, certainly a nightmare. As her twin sister she was always worried, even if it was simply a nightmare. She rose from her bed, hesitantly approaching Mary. Should she wake her up?

She shook her head. No, it would be stupid; her sister would be tired for nothing, after all nightmares couldn't kill. She exited the room and headed toward the kitchen. She was thirsty. Her parents were looking at the TV, her mother asked her if she was okay.

"I am, I just need water."

Her mother smiled while she made her way to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. But she let it fall as soon as she heard horrid screams coming from their bedroom. She ran toward it, followed by her parents. When she opened the door, she screamed and ran toward her sister's bed while her mother was crying out of hysteria in her father's arm.

She kneeled to the bed, not caring for the blood that staining the sheets and the floor. Her sister, her precious sister was lying there, bathed in blood, her stomach opened. She cried, almost choking because of her incontrollable sobs.

Her father was calling the police, but she didn't cared, she just stayed there, with Mary's corpse.

Freddy was killing out of rage again. Carrie…He could only think about her, longing to find her, to put her down on her knees. Oh how he liked to fantasize about her begging him and calling him master. She would, she would! Carrie…He ha tried to make this fantasy a little real with Mary. This pathetic girl had been a disappointing toy. He had forced her to beg him, to call him master in the dream. In fact, her ankles were chained to the floor when the nightmare had begun.

He had gave her clothes which were identical to those Carrie was wearing. But she wasn't good enough. Carrie…Maybe he could hurt her enough to make her fall into a comate. Then she would always be sleeping, she would be his prisoner, forever in a twisted version of beauty and the beast. Bt first he has to discover how she was escaping him.

Carrie…

"You are mine, honey."

He wanted to introduce himself in the dream of someone else: Chris Hargensen. He had let the bitch live, she had returned to her home a little after her trip to hospital. Chris was really the type of slut he liked to tease. So he would just torture her until she shatter completely and fall into madness. Then maybe he would kill her. And he would show to Carrie everything he did to her. It would be his present to her, because a master had to be nice sometimes with his slaves. And then she would fall on her knees and thanks him like a wonderful slave.

Carrie, Carrie…

But then he decided to visits someone else. He chose a quite beautiful girl: Sue Snell. He entered her mind first and saw everything about her, and with that, the guilt about Carrie. Well, she wasn't totally a bitch after all. But still, he would kill her. Then he saw her at hospital, visiting Carrie. And then he saw a dark haired girl who was unknown to him.

Impossible, he knew every child here. Maybe she wasn't from this town. But according to the information in Sue's mind, she was. So why? This girl wasn't normal, and as it seems too close to his Carrie.

He would take care of her. But first, Sue…

**Fredd****y find about Lupe! I hope it was good, I will edit if I had made too much mistakes, remember don't bash I am not an English speaker originally. Wow, when I think that I just wrote Freddy's crazed thoughts…I am becoming as crazy as him? Oh anyway…Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hi everyone ! Here the new chapter.**** I am sorry if I make you wait. But I was occupied, I am writing other fics, beside, English is not my mother tongue so sometimes it is hard to write a story.**

**Important: Freddy had killed a few people but scared much MORE. Lupe had already make people heard of her, even if it is not mentioned a lot, people at Carrie's school know she is not a nice girl (except to Carrie). **

Sue was sleeping now. Tommy was at her side; her parents weren't home tonight, so she had invited him. Her parents knew she and Tommy were sleeping together, but she was always very careful not to show it much. After all, it was their intimacy.

Her dream was normal. She was in a boiler room. It was gloomy, but it didn't really scare her for some reason. Until she heard a voice calling her name.

"Sue…"

She began to tremble. She couldn't say who it was and she didn't want to know. She began to walk faster and finally, she ran. She saw a shadow on a wall and she stopped. Sue tried to stay calm but couldn't, it was impossible. Everything was so gloomy, she was alone, and someone was trying to get her.

"Come to Freddy…"

She screamed again when she finally saw the man. He laughed at her, and she backed away. Her teeth gritted at the sounds of his razors against the walls. He was walking slowly, as if it was useless for him to run. The curly haired girl trembled even more.

"You are hot Sue. Maybe I can fuck you before killing you. It will sate me a little, if I had to wait so much for Carrie…"

"Carrie?"

What did Carrie have to do with it? Reality caught her when the man tried to grip her arm. She ran again, hoping she could find an exit in this hell. It was vain and she tried only to be stopped by Freddy who appeared through a wall. Her eyes were wide and she felt like throwing up. This man was going to rape her! What was she going to do? She couldn't escape and no one was there! No, she…It wasn't real, it was a nightmare, she had to woke up!

"Impossible, poor idiot. You are trapped with me."

He licked his burned lips. He truly thought this girl was sexy. She wasn't what he wanted of course but he didn't have to be good while waiting for his slave. He approached her and she tried to get away. He smirked. It would be even better.

"TOMMY! TOMMY!"

She hoped he would do something, she hoped she wouldn't die like this. Suddenly, Freddy pushed her hard and she fell on the floor. He was suddenly hovering her and she cried. She struggled, holding his hands desperately to stop him. But soon he was free of her and with his normal hand he held her wrist together. As he was going to rip her shirt, she suddenly disappeared. He screamed out of rage.

Sue woke up in tears, Tommy at her sides.

"Sue, it's okay? You were screaming."

She cried and finally she stopped to sob, only some hiccups could be heard.

"Did I…Say something?"

"Well, I tried to woke you up when you said 'Carrie'. After that I couldn't understand."

Sue was breathing hard. Carrie…

_Sooner, that day._

"Billy Nolan."

The two girls looked at him with wary. There was no really fear in their eyes and Billy realised that he was at the right place, even if he knew that dealing with Lupe was like walking on eggshells. He knew it, the girl was dangerous. In fact, he had seen her when she was going to hospital. Something that Lupe hadn't told Carrie yet and Billy saw, was that Lupe had cross a bunch of three guys who had tried to take her away with them. Then, Billy, who hadn't made any move to help her, had seen the most incredible sight of his life: a girl beating three guys by her sole might and will. He had heard of Lupe a little; people say she was creepy and dangerous. He hadn't believed it first. Now it was different.

He took a sit and explained his presence here.

"I want to talk to you about a guy named Krueger. Freddy Krueger."

The two girls tensed, and Carrie asked first:

"What do you know about him?"

"Certainly less than you. Some people began to talk about him, and I saw him, just once in my dream. I thought it was just a dream, but I saw Chris the other day, she talks about him and she is terrified. More than terrified in fact, her father is even thinking she is crazy. And I do to, she don't want to sleep anymore."

The two girls almost smiled together. Imagining Chris scared was quite a good thought.

"There is something interesting she told me, for once. She said that Freddy told her that you are his toy, Carrie."

"She…What?" Gasped Lupe

Carrie wasn't astonished, horrified, but not astonished.

"He told her that you are his toy, and no one has the right to use you except him. Can you explain me what's happening? I imagine that you know a lot."

The two girls looked at each other. Carrie could read Lupe's thought: Billy Nolan was a bastard, but maybe he could make a good ally. Carrie couldn't disapprove that. It was really something she would have expect, her having a conversation with Billy Nolan, more, doing something important with someone like him.

Carrie was the first to talk.

"Well…In fact, I saw him too."

"Not you, Lupe?"

Lupe shook her head to say no.

"Carrie just talks to me about him."

"You are lucky. I want to know how to fight this bastard, and I am sure you are the one to help me."

Lupe and Carrie looked at each other again. This time, the dark haired girl was the first to talk.

"Well in fact, we are trying to find something, if you want to help, it's okay."

Billy nodded. Carrie then remembered what she had heard once: '_In time of war, unexpected allies come along_." That was true…

. . . . . . . .

Some days later.

Margaret White was now in jail. She couldn't say if it was since three or four days. She couldn't believe it. Her daughter had told them she was guilty. When she had heard her, she had run to see what was wrong. She had seen the marks appear. So she had thought she was possessed. She had take the knife and decided to stab her daughter to save her from the devil. It was better to have her dying than being the prey of Satan. But she wasn't the one who caused the marks. Was her daughter acting because of the devil's influence? Yes it was certainly that. She was sure that Carrietta, her daughter would have die gladly and be thankful to her for helping her.

She lay down to sleep. Usually, Margaret wouldn't fall asleep during the day. But she hadn't sleep all the night, and she was tired. This jail was so horrible. She prayed the Lord to protect her during the sleep. Obviously, God didn't hear Margaret.

She was in a boiler room. She tried to sing a hymn to reassure herself. What was happening, she couldn't be in hell? No hell was a pit of flame, not a boiler room, even if this place was truly frightening. She heard a sinister laugh and she couldn't help but scream out of fear and surprise.

She tried to find the exit. What was happening, there was no exit, though she remembered one but obviously it had disappeared. She stopped, trembling.

"Margaret…"

She jumped and screamed. She looked everywhere to see something. And she finally did. A shadow was walking toward her.

"Hello Maggie."

She felt tears. This thing, this demon was going to attack her. She joined her hands and began to pray when suddenly, she felt the razors on her neck. He was just before her, holding her arm and caressing her skin with his sharps razors. She trembled and whimpered.

"You always told your daughter that her sin would bring consequences. Did you ever think about yours?"

"I…"

"Mistreating your child is a sin too. And bad treatment brings out monsters like me."

He showed his teeth in an insane smirk. She closed her eyes and whimpered:

"Oh Lord…What do you want demon."

He licked his lips and whispered:

"I want your blood and your daughter."

Margaret screamed and tried to get off, but he stopped her and with a swift movement from Freddy, Margaret throat was open, giving birth to a river of blood. He let her corpse fall to the floor and left. He had killed this bitch because he had failed with Sue. Besides killing she was like killing the old Underwood again. But now killing was enough, he had to find the dark-haired girl. If he remembered what he saw and hear, her name was Lupe.

He waited for the night. Then, he searched for this dark-haired girl but instead, he found her: Carrie. He smirked and penetrated in her mind.

Carrie was waiting for him. They had prepared everything. She had learned the death of her mother, and she was…She couldn't describe it. She wanted her mother punished, she wanted her far away from her, but she didn't want her to die. Even if a part of her was whispering that maybe Margaret deserved it. She would punish Freddy for that. So she waited and finally she felt his presence.

Billy looked at Lupe. They were in his house, with no one else than them, so no one would be hurt.

"Once she grabs him, we wake her."

Billy nodded. It was him who noticed that there was a possibility to bring back Freddy because of Chris. She had ripped off a piece of clothe when she was sleeping, and she was constantly saying that it belonged to him, and Billy was sure she was right, though the girl was now in a psychiatric hospital. But at least she had been useful.

While they were waiting, the battle was beginning in Carrie's mind.

**Here, a cliff-hanger. The next chapter should come quite soon. Review please, it's my addiction!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Okay, I am really sorry for the too long wait. I don't know if there is people still interested in this story, but I hope there is. For my defence, this scene was difficult to write, I didn't know when I began the fic, how to write a fight scene, and here it is mainly fighting that occur in this chapter. So I was completely blocked, and because of that, I loose inspiration. I ameliorate myself over, especially by writing fanfic about Criminal Minds (I didn't post them all already), and I felt more assurance and inspiration thanks to that to write this one.**

**Enjoy, and please leave a comment.**

Carrie was walking in a boiler room, as usual. She took a deep breath and called him.

"FREDDY! Come here, I am prepared!"

"All yours, dear."

She couldn't say from where the voice was coming, but she knew it was useless. He would come, and she was seeing things with her spirit now. He wouldn't be able to caught her by surprise. She saw him; he was jumping to appear behind her. She turned in time and faced him. She made an invisible shield appear, more powerful than in her previous dreams. The man laughed.

"Oh my gorgeous little witch is here. What are you preparing Carrie?"

"Your death, Krueger, You won't stay here for long."

He bursted into a dark laugh at this.

"Oh my! You are becoming more and more rebels, but it's useless. You know a lot of people had tried to kill me, just like you. They all failed."

"You forgot something. I am not normal."

"Yes, honey, that's why you are fascinating me. Even now I still want you. No one had taken my interest like that. Surrender and I'll be nice with you and your friend, your dear Lupe…"

She snarled at the under meaning of this. How dared he to threaten Lupe? She attacked him with her power; he was thrown away and fell hard on the floor. He barely had the time to roll on the side to avoid another blast of energy. He snarled and lunged fast at her. She dodged and threw herself on him. She almost caught him, and she was suddenly crushed to the floor by an invisible force.

She used her power to make that force, whatever it was, go. It was difficult, Freddy was using a power she didn't know, and it was strong. She felt like a giant hand pressing her to the ground, crashing her lungs, her whole body. She concentrated a lot, and summoned all the strength she could. She had the impress that something had blown up just above her as the invisible weight crushing her lifted, and air penetrated her lungs. She was feeling dizzy at this. She had used a lot of energy for that.

She couldn't see Freddy anymore, even with her mind. She was about to yell at him to come, but suddenly she saw two of the big citterns above her falling to crush her. She was about to die! She used once again her power. But she wasn't used to move things that big! She was just holding them up, but they still threatened to fall on her. She trembled. She had gone through a lot these days, and she was beginning to feel the after effect of it now. It wasn't the moment at all!

She took a deep breath and remembered that her mind was the key of her power, not her body. But body and mind were connected, like she was connected to Lupe…The thought of her friend, sister, encouraged her and she summoned once again a big blast of power and it spread painfully through her before streaming out of her body to sent brutally the citterns away.

She was panting, and as she went to search for Freddy she felt a deep pain in her back and fall to the ground. Something had hit her; she turned to see through the hair spread on her face a metal bar which was floating in the air alone. It went down to hit her head but she used once again her power to send it away. In the dream world, Freddy had too much powers, she really needed to make him go out. But why the hell didn't he use those before?

She heard a laugh, coming from nowhere, and knew it was him.

"You see honey, having so many encounters with you made me more powerful. It's one of the good effects you have on me. As if each time you use you faculty against, it feed me. I was a little rusty those days, but now, I am all fresh again, thanks to you."

She rose from the ground. Was he saying the truth? Oh God, if she really was responsible of this…She walked slowly, painfully, and tried to find him, listening to his rants.

"Don't think I am ungrateful, no. I love you, my sweet, really. But you must be taught a lesson. After that, when you'll be good, I'll reward you well, and believe me, once the reward will be over, you'll beg for more. And I will certainly give you more."

She could hear the sick excitement in his voice, and knew how he intended to 'reward' her. She snorted and spoke clearly and loudly to be sure he would hear her.

"I won't be your servant, and for your reward, I don't see how a burned man could ever give it!"

Carrie knew it would provoke him, she blushed at her own word, but they were efficient. She heard someone jump from behind, and she turned to see him attack her with the razors. He was really angry; she took some steps back, and summoned her power to avoid his weapons. He was attacking madly, and she was really making efforts to block every blows which were coming. She was beginning to be exhausted.

"I am gonna teach you bitch! I'll tear off your clothes and I will fuck you hard again and again until you won't be able to walk!"

She threw a big blast of energy, her nerves screaming in pain at the effort it was demanding, and it hit him enough to hurt him. He yelled in rage and lunged at her, taking her off balance, and making her fall to the ground with him. He straddled her and punched her cheek.

"I hope you're ready!"

Carrie almost panicked but remembered then what she had to do. She screamed the harder she could:

"NOW!"

Freddy realised what she planned, laughed as he had been trapped and suddenly, they were both taken away from the dream.

Lupe and Billy had wait for her order. They had waked her up when Lupe had heard her scram in her head; their bonds seemed even stronger with the danger. She vigorously shook Carrie and Billy did the same. As she opened weary eyes, a form suddenly appeared just above her, like a shadow, which in seconds grew palpable and took the form of Freddy, who was straddling Carrie.

Her eyes widened, and his too, but soon, he was harshly pushed away from Carrie and a hard punch landed on his burned face. He raised his head to see a dark haired girl with a furious look. Lupe. He smirked, and threw himself at her, his razors swiftly cutting the air to attack Lupe. She barely dodged it and kicked Freddy hard in the stomach. The man's breath was cut off, and he was once again taken down, but by a boy this time. He remembered that kid; he was some delinquent he visited in his sleep. Freddy punched hard the rat who dared to lay a hand on him, and he dodged Lupe's next attack. True, he wasn't in his world anymore, but hell, he was still Freddy, and no one would beat Freddy to the ground like this!

He lunged at Lupe, she was the toughest one of the two, plus the boy was on the ground, his head had hit the corner of a wall quite hard. He made several movements which she dodged easily, but then she threw herself at him to hit, but she gave him an opportunity as she approached him too closely. Her eyes widened as Freddy's razors ripped her stomach.

Blood spread out of her skin, and she opened her mouth as to scream silently. Freddy knew it wouldn't be enough to kill her, it was just a bad wound, so he went to slash her neck, but he was surprised by a scream:

"NO!"

He turned to see Carrie standing up from the ground. The young girl had been weakened from the earlier fight, but seeing her friend in such a danger made her react. She was looking at Freddy with hatred. The girl had powers; he knew he had to do something to protect himself. He took Lupe who had fallen to the floor by the arm, and hold her against him, his razors on her neck. Carrie's eyes widened, knowing that she was still weak from earlier fight, and if her power didn't work properly, Lupe may be killed.

Billy had been slightly knocked out, when he woke up, his vision spinned, and it took him some seconds to see properly, and when he did so, he went pale. He realised how much things weren't going well. Lupe and he were wounded, he had certainly a concussion, and as for the dark haired girl, she was bleeding too, and she was hostage of this monster; Carrie and Freddy were now facing each other.

"Let my friends go."

"No way. You surrender to me, and after that maybe I will be nice. I have been very hurt by what you said; I don't see why I should be nice."

She hated to do this, but she had to play his game. And if he was that obsessed with her, it could work.

"I beg you Freddy. I am sorry for what I said, it was stupid, and I wasn't even thinking it, I wanted to provoke you.

"That's good, but words are not enough, _love_."

"So…I have to be a good girl first."

Billy wondered what to do. Freddy was still prudent, even if he looked concentrated on Carrie now. Maybe he could surprise him…Then he stopped himself from gasping. Freddy opened his mouth too. Carrie was advancing very slowly toward him, and she was unbuttoning her blue shirt slowly, with languor.

"I will be nice with you. Just please do me this favour. If they live nothing else matter."

Freddy was certainly going to say that he wouldn't be caught like this, but more and more Carrie was doing, more and more she was revealing. Her bra was now visible, her skin exposed to him. Freddy could saw her breast react to the fresh air through her bra and this excited him.

"Beside…I am sure you know how to handle those situations."

Her look was now fire and passion. This turned Freddy and Billy on. The prude, the shy Carrie could be a seductress too. Not a common whore but a true succubus, she was Eve who just bit the forbidden fruit. No she was Lilith who gave herself to Satan.

Freddy let Lupe fall to the floor and walked toward her. This was even more thrilling than seeing her naked in her memories. After all this was truly for him, this was real. She stopped, waiting for him to come. She had completely unbuttoned her shirt and she was taking it off slowly. She let it fall from her shoulders and arms and she was now only wearing her bra. Billy couldn't help but notice that her breasts were quite a good size. Freddy licked his lips, and touched her shoulders, caressing, he went to touch her breast through the bra but stopped at what she did next. She was breathing deeply as her hands went to her back. Her hands were working and the bra loosened. She took it off her shoulders and threw it away, letting her breasts free to the air, offered to him. She looked at Freddy, nervous. He smirked; she was reacting like any virgin in this situation would be. He was feeling glorious, knowing he would have her virginity.

He let his hands slides to her two mounds, and groped them firmly. He felt a shiver of pleasure at the feel of those soft, big breasts in his hands. She tensed a little, but didn't move away, letting Freddy play with momma called 'her dirty pillows'. She bit her lips, and Freddy raised a hand to caress her cheek.

"Oh, don't worry honey, you are forgiven, I'll be gentle with you."

He embraced and kissed her roughly and dominantly. He wouldn't let himself be caught by the little witch, but it wasn't a reason he could still have his fun. He pressed his razor to her back, to warn her silently that she shouldn't do anything stupid. He was hard now, and he knew she could feel it against her tight. It was so good to kiss her like this, to let his hand on her naked skin and have her breast pressed to his chest. She was responding to the kiss, and he wondered if she was still trying to trap him or if she was really submitting to him.

The moment was interrupted when he felt his hand with the razors being thrown away by an invisible force and as he was lifted from the ground magically. Her power had come back. She was still weak but she had regained control. Shit! He didn't thought she would strengthen back so quickly, he thought he would have the time to enjoy himself a little before knocking her and imprison her in his world.

Carrie knew what to do now. She had seduced Freddy to take him off guard, it worked. Now she was looking at Lupe who was beginning to heal a little, and with the connection they shared, Lupe knew what she had to do. Lupe went swiftly to Billy and told him something.

Freddy landed hard on his back, and winced slightly, as he was about to rose up, a foot connected with his chest and cut the air out of him. He saw the guy holding him to the ground with his foot. He snarled and went to rip his foot with his weapons but suddenly hands were holding his wrists strongly to the floor. He saw the girl, and his eyes widened: she should have been bleeding on the floor! But she was here.

"Thought you were dead, fucking bitch!"

"My name's Lupe, and no I am not dead."

Carrie advanced toward him, still half naked and kneeled down to the hands with razors. She looked at Freddy.

"Those are the source of your strength, isn't it Freddy?"

"Don't even try this."

Through the anger there was fear in his eyes, and Carrie knew she was right. She took off the glove with razors and raised it in the air with her powers, while Lupe, Freddy and Billy were watching. She could see terror in Freddy's eyes. She concentrated, closing her eyes, trusting Lupe and Billy to hold him down. She saw the glove with her mind, she used her power to tore the knives slowly, and she could hear Freddy scream in agony. She tore them more, and then, her mind went far away: she could see the knives from the very inside, as if she had penetrated through the metal. She felt something leak from her nose but didn't care. She attacked the very structure of the razors, and it was as if she was attacking something alive. She could feel something living inside them.

She tightened her jaw, breathed faster and suddenly, with a big burst of powers, she made the metal explode. Freddy screamed one last time, and suddenly, his body went into flames. Billy and Lupe backed away from him, while Carrie was opening her eyes, all dizzy. She watched, numb as Freddy was consumed by a fire that wasn't natural at all. She knew deep inside she had won, he would never come back.

When he was finally a pile of ashes, Carrie felt really tired and realised her nose was bleeding. She fell and almost made contact with the floor but Billy and Lupe caught her in time. She looked at them and smiled weakly.

"We won."

"Yeah, sis, we won."

She closed her eyes, resting, knowing the nightmare was now over.

**After this one, I should make an epilogue, and it will be over. Hope it was good!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Epilogue**

**Okay, it's the last chapter. I am sorry again for all the wait, but for those who still read, tell me what you think. Thanks for the review to ValueMyHeart too, really.**

Today, Carrie was crying. She was crying like she never had, though she knew it would happen one day. Lupe and she had discovered it would happen like this, but Carrie had made the foolish hope it wouldn't happen.

She was crying since three days, and she knew the sadness would never fade away. Since three days, Lupe was dead. But she knew she should have been more prepared psychologically to it. After all, Lupe was eighty-three, just like Carrie, and they discovered she had a pancreas cancer. Something mortal, modern medicine couldn't heal it. But somehow, the old lady had hoped her sister would have survived. Cause Lupe had always been strong. But with age, her power had faded, and she told Carrie she would never be able to survive this.

"_But it's good for me," had said Lupe to Carrie on her deathbed, "I know it's egoistical, but I wouldn't have bee able to handle seeing your funerals…I'll wait for you in afterlife."_

Today, the burial was set. They had chosen music Lupe liked. Right now, _Memory_ sung by Elaine Paige was passing and Carrie cried even more with it. It had such an emotional charge, and somehow, it was fitting so situation so much, the nostalgic part of the song, and especially the whole them of memories was touching Carrie. Her and her soul sister shared so much memories, she couldn't contain herself. She felt a hand on hers to see it was the one of her grand-daughter, Leticia.

She smiled to her; the twenty-old young woman seemed touched to see her grandmother crying like this. Young people had the tendency to forget elders could feel very intense emotions too, no matter how wise or stupid they could be. At her side, were her two daughters, Johanna and Miriam, and her grandchildren, Miriam's daughter, Leticia, who was currently holding her hand and Jack and Sara, Johanna's kids. Their husbands were with them too. They all knew Lupe very well, and had always considered her as part of the family. Like Lupe's children and Grandchildren considered Carrie as family too.

At Carrie's other side, was Lupe's husband, Nathan. He was devastated too. Lupe and he had met long time ago, got divorced once and married again three years later. He had always been fascinated by Lupe's and Carrie's relationship, saying he had never seen such an intense friendship. Carrie's husband, Daniel, was quite confused at this, but didn't see real problems in it. He died twenty years ago, and Carrie had cried too. Now she was in pain again, but it wasn't the same. When her husband died, she didn't have much love for him anymore, just a deep affection, years transforming the passion and the love they shared into something duller, but still, she had been touched by her death. But she didn't miss him as she missed Lupe now.

She looked at Lupe's children, Maria and Kyle, her grandchildren and even her grand-grand children were here. She somehow felt a strange feeling at seeing them all, and looked at the coffin. She had a very faint grin through the tears, remembering the day they met. Two rejected teens, her especially, and who confronted themselves to so much things. She would never be able to forget the night they decided to confront Freddy Krueger with Billy Nolan. The day after their victory, they went into hospital, and somehow, the already very strong bound they shared became indestructible.

Margaret being dead, Carrie's aunt should have taken care of her, but she claimed she had money problems and refused to take in her niece. Carrie had decided then she would get emancipated, and after a lot of administrative formalities, the state finally gave her legal majority. Lupe's family had greeted her in their house, Lupe's mother knowing this Carrie girl was important to her daughter. The time she spent with them had been the first time of her life when she had felt really happy. She had a relationship with Billy Nolan too for some times, but it didn't last much.

When Highschool was over, Lupe and her left the town and made studies in the same universities, they had been accepted in University of Michigan, one of the best. If Lupe had caused troubles in all her schools, she had always been an excellent student. Lupe made studies in medicine and Carrie decided to become a vet. She discovered with time she was more at ease with animals than she had thought.

The two girls had lived in the same flat and worked to pay their studies. Carrie had met her husband in the building they lived in, he was one of their neighbours. Lupe met her future one at the hospital she worked in. She had became a brilliant doctor, and Carrie a excellent vet. Things had not been always easy, but it she still kept good memories of it.

During their lives, they met and confronted a lot of jerks and bitches, and Carrie had felt more confident to defend herself against them. They fought other creatures quite like Freddy too, like a ghost who haunted Lupe's house. There was much more evil that people suspected in the world. They always confronted them together, and though they never told their husbands about it, she suspected Nathan may have discovered.

They had kids, a sentimental life, boyfriends before their husbands, other friends, but Lupe and Carrie never accepted to live away from each others. Never. Until death came in the picture.

Some tears leaked from Carrie's eyes as she thought about everything of the past they shared, and knew she would certainly never had such a good life if she hadn't met Lupe. She would have certainly never been self-confident enough to do everything she did. She had nightmares from time to time, when she would see her mother or her childhood tormenters, and when she would woke up, she feared the life she had was only a dream and she would became the tortured teenager again. But no, it wasn't a dream at all. It was real, thanks both to herself and her dark-haired friend. She was feeling so thankful toward her sister, that she felt she never had told her enough how much she owned her. She knew that Lupe owned her a lot too. It was thanks to Carrie she had got better at controlling her anger; she helped the reconciliation between Nathan and her too.

She turned toward him, he had tears in her eyes, and the two elders smiled lightly at each other in comfort, because they understood each others. They held hands for a moment; they had both lost someone who was really important in their lives.

When it was over, Carrie had let go of Nathan's hand, and decided she would stay a little more, alone. She waited for everyone to leave the graveyard, in silence. It was the middle of autumn, and Carrie saw the dead leaves, it was as if nature was mourning Lupe like her. The gentle light of the evening were giving to the place a strange melancholic atmosphere, making the leaves bright in a soft way.

When no one was there anymore, she kneeled the best she could to Lupe's grave. She was old now, and her articulations weren't as good as before. Somehow, she didn't feel like going home to her family. She was living in Miriam's house now. Though she loved them deeply she feared to go back, because once there, she would feel old, maybe for the first time.

While Lupe was around, she knew she was old, but some youth remained inside her, because Lupe was the only one who had known her when she was a young girl. She had met her husband when she was twenty-six, her children had always seen her as an adult, and the friend that remained today had known her as a woman too. They had seen pictures of her when she was a teen, but none of them had_ known _her. Only Lupe. Now that the only person who had seen her teenage years, the only witness of it was dead, it was as if this part of her life was in the grave now, her youth, and her memories.

Once she would go back home, she would be a grandma again and a mother, and though she loved it, she would face the fact her life was now at its end. But while she was there, she could feel one last time like the sixteen years old girl she had been, the one who had wandered in the forest with her soul sister. She felt tears again and caressed lightly the grave.

"I miss you. You got a good life at least. We both got a good life. I couldn't have hoped for better."

She stayed silent again, and read the epitaph, the one she had choose with Nathan. It was a verse of the very long poem 'The Lady of Shalott', which Lupe loved. It said: '_She had a lovely face, God in his mercy lend her grace._' It was a good one, because Lupe had been beautiful all her life, even as an old woman, she had some sort of grace, and people could guess she had been beautiful in her life. In fact, even in death, Carrie thought she had been beautiful. Now she was lying in a coffin.

At least ten minutes later, Carrie felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked, knowing already who it was. Leticia was standing there; she had always been hard headed and certainly stayed far, to be sure her grandmother would be alright. Carrie took the hand, as Leticia sat near her.

"You miss her."

"After everything we did, yes."

Leticia knew there secret, Carrie had told her the day she discovered her grand-daughter had the same power as her. Lupe and Carrie helped her to control it, in secret. Those things couldn't be known by the rest of the family. They could have accepted it, but then it would introduce fear in their lives, because they would know about the monsters Carrie and Lupe confronted. Now it would be Leticia's turn. The elders leave the place and let the young one take their turn. She had recently met her soul sister, a girl named Alicia. She had with her more than friendship, the two were in couple. Carrie hadn't been shocked, cause she understood that, she felt feelings for Lupe which had been so close to love (and not in a sister-like way), she had understood, though nothing happened between her and Lupe, cause she wasn't attracted by her. It was a platonic love. That's why Leticia was the better placed to know what her grandmother was going through.

Carrie finally got up with Leticia's help, and walked away. They were at the portal, she turned her head one last time, and saw next to Lupe's grave, a young girl with long dark hair, who smiled at her. Carrie blinked, slightly confused, and finally smiled, happy to see Lupe's ghost. She looked happy and was young again, like when they were sixteen. She didn't go to her however, because she knew the living had to stay with the living. Lupe had shown herself to her to say she was still looking over her, and waiting for her in afterlife, as she had said she would.

Carrie felt suddenly her heart beating painfully. She had developed heart's problems with age, and it was happening quite often. Her grand-daughter asked her if she was okay, she nodded, saying nothing. She understood at this moment that she wouldn't live much long. She would die soon, maybe in days, or in weeks, but she would certainly not see the end of the year.

She felt saddened at first, because her family would be sad, and she couldn't bear the thought to imagine them cry, and she knew they would. But when she thought more about it, she was happy. She as tired, her body was old and giving her pain. Plus, she wouldn't be away from Lupe for long this way, and she would certainly see her husband too.

Another painful beating, she smiled. Death in its mercy would soon allow her to be at Lupe's side.

**THE END!**

**I hope you liked. Please leave comments, I know it was a little sad, but I wanted to make a happy ending, show Carrie and Lupe had good lives without it being all 'pink' or too nice. That's why I made Lupe dead and Carrie at her burial, to put something sad, but having still a quite happy ending. Plus I was listening to the song Memory form Cats, and it inspired me something like this. **


End file.
